<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by CrushingOnRazz, freshiewrites, ollie_oxen_free</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006433">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz'>CrushingOnRazz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites'>freshiewrites</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free'>ollie_oxen_free</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End, F/F, F/M, LGBT characters, Lesbians, Minecraft, Multi, Multiple Authors, Nether, Non-Chronological, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Short Stories, Trans Characters, end dragon, idk how to tag this honestly, minecraft au, netherborn, osc - Freeform, peaceful mode, the summary's three genders are woman man and witch and honestly what a vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/pseuds/CrushingOnRazz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman hunts the ender dragon, a witch brews potions, a man has some sheep, and a block game turns into something to write about.</p><p>A non-chronological collection of short stories written by Emma, Fresh, and Ollie about our OCs in a certain well-known videogame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Halle, Jay/Elise, OC/OC, Razz/Blue - Relationship, Sage/Val, Wally/Tab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning (Razz/Blue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character Notes:<br/><strong>Blue</strong> is a dragon hunter, seeking a bounty. A formidable fighter despite her small size.<br/><strong>Razz</strong> is a farmer, impercievable to the monsters. Stuck in peaceful mode, no one knows why.<br/><strong>Halle</strong> is netherborn, part of a small community of humans that live in the nether. She's very strong.<br/><strong>Sage</strong> is a witch, trying to stay grounded in her humanity.<br/><strong>Val</strong> is an adventurer and researcher, offering maps and lore to those who ask. (And those who don't.)<br/><strong>Tab</strong> is a skeleton hunter and owner of a wolf sanctuary. Loves Wally with all their soul.<br/><strong>Wally</strong> is a sheep farmer, gentle and kind but strong as an ox. Prefers the peaceful side of things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Beginning always started with a gasp. </p><p>Blue sat up too fast, chest heaving, hands already tangled in the front of her shirt like even her unconscious mind knew that she’d just died. </p><p>Groaning, she let her hand fall, collapsing back into the bed. This time, it’d been lava, which meant there was no point to rushing out of the house to recover her things. She’d been so stupid, fighting that hoglin on such a thin bridge. Should have <em> known </em> better…</p><p>Her chest seized, and she took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as though it would calm some of the remembered pain. God, Blue hated burning. </p><p>A familiar hiss sounded out, and she flinched, then sighed, glancing to the right to see Stacks peering at her curiously. </p><p>“What?” she asked irritably. </p><p>Predictably, Stacks didn’t answer. Her warped face distorted into something resembling concern, and she shuffled forward, her glitches buzzing along the hairs on Blue’s arms. Hissing again, she drew a frustrated laugh out of Blue. With the appropriate amount of hesitation, Blue reached out a hand, carefully petting the top of the creeper’s head and shivering at the static. </p><p>“Is he home?” </p><p>As though a creeper could ever understand. </p><p>Despite Blue’s doubts, Stacks perked up, turning abruptly away and shambling to the door. She pressed her whole body into the wood until it bent and creaked, hissing loudly in frustration until a humored laugh reached Blue’s ears. Almost automatically, she smiled. </p><p>“Stacks, is that you? Stop hitting the door, girl, you’re going to break--” It swung open, quite violently knocking Stacks to one side and making Blue hide a snort. Standing in the doorway, Razz blinked at her in shock, pushing curly hair out of his eyes and looking her up and down. “Blue?” </p><p>“The nether got me again,” she said, answering his unasked question. “Lost my stuff this time, damn it. Do I have any spare armor around here?” </p><p>“A few pieces. Are you okay?” His eyes were soft, and he tilted his head to one side as he asked. That focus stayed on her as Stacks hissed again, crossing the room to press herself into Razz’s hip. He jumped as she touched him, then relaxed, searching for the top of her head before petting her gently. He didn't seem to notice the static, nor did he ever, touching his pet in the same automatic way one might show affection to a cat or dog. One of his fingers appeared to poke Stacks directly in the eye, but she didn’t seem bothered, probably used to her caretaker’s targeted blindness. </p><p>Groaning again, Blue sat up, propping her elbows on her knees and pushing her fingers through her hair. “I’m fine,” she finally answered. “It’s always jarring. At least I don’t have to go running back in, this time.” </p><p>“Did you run out of that anti-lava potion?” he asked, letting Stacks go to join Blue on the bed. He sat gently beside her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and urging her to lean into his side. She laughed under her breath as his misnaming of the potion, but didn't comment on it, content to let him hold her for a moment.</p><p>“Sage didn’t have any magma cream left,” Blue sighed. “She might have some now, but last I heard, she was waiting on her supplier to return from their latest run.” </p><p>“I could go tomorrow,” Razz volunteered, and Blue furrowed her brow. Before she could ask, he pressed on. “I’d take Tab or someone. I could bring the payment, let Tab do the translating.”</p><p>“You’re sweet, but I can--” </p><p>“You need to rest,” he said firmly. “This is the third time you’ve died trying to stock up on blaze rods, and you haven’t even reached a fortress.”</p><p>“I did get to a fortress!” she protested. </p><p>“Alright." His voice was gentle, but she still huffed, pulling away and heaving herself up to stand. "But really, Blue, maybe you should trade for some, instead of--”</p><p>“If you insist on going to Sage, I’ll need to collect more spider eyes,” she muttered, interrupting him to rifle through a chest of potion ingredients, setting jars aside as she searched for her prize. “I'm nearly out, but she likes to eat the damn things, never lets me trade in emeralds when she knows I have--”</p><p>“How’s Halle?” </p><p>Blue froze, mouth setting in a hard line, then continued in her search. “There aren’t many people willing to fight the spiders these days, and Sage knows it. It’s the only trade that witch will accept if she knows it’s for me.” </p><p>There was a long moment of absolute silence, where Blue could feel Razz’s eyes boring into her back. </p><p>“How would she know it’s for you?” </p><p>Blue laughed at that, glancing back just long enough to see the pitying expression on his face. “Why else would you need fire resistance? You could walk through the nether freely, if you wanted.” </p><p>“I’m not immune to lava,” he said, a smile in his voice. </p><p>“No, but you wouldn’t get knocked into it by a <em> damn </em>--” she slammed the chest shut, leaning forward and propping her elbows on the smooth wood. They were both quiet for a moment, Blue’s emotions rising up inside of her until she felt like she was going to burst. “I’ve gotten too fucking soft.” </p><p>“Soft?” </p><p>“It got easy! The nether, it got too easy. I always had Halle helping me, I got used to having help, I just…” she shook her head. “She still won’t talk to me.” </p><p>“Have you apologized?” Razz asked softly. </p><p>“Yes!” Blue paused. “Well, no. I wrote her a letter. It was a damn <em> accident </em>, Razz, but the piglins won’t deliver it for me, not even for gold. I don’t know any other way to get it to her.”</p><p>The silence pressed in hard, squeezing from every angle until the sheets shifted, footsteps crossing the room before Razz’s arms wrapped around her waist, face settling against the back of her neck as he held her gently to him. Blue sighed, letting her eyes slip closed and fighting to keep back her rising emotions. </p><p>“You need to give her time,” he murmured. “She’s grieving. It wasn’t your fault, but…” </p><p>“I should have known better than to go without gold.” Blue hated the way her voice broke on the last few words. She’d been avoiding thinking about this. Pushing the memory of dying squeals out of her mind, Halle’s horrified face at the tiny pile of dust on the ground. </p><p>“It was self defense. They attacked you first.” </p><p>“Self defense against a <em> child? </em>” </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” he said firmly, planting a kiss against the back of her neck. “Take a break, Blue. We’ll get you stocked on potions, but take a break. The dragon will be there a week from now, a month. We have the money to make it for a while, and you can’t keep losing supplies. You’re exhausted, and you--”</p><p>“I’ll go crazy here,” she said tiredly. “I’m not cut out for farming.” </p><p>“Who said you’d be farming?” he asked innocently, and she paused, confused. The smile was back in his voice as he continued. “Those spider eyes won't collect themselves."</p><p>Blue huffed a laugh, turning in his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek. His expression was so earnest, eyes soft as he looked at her. How a dragon hunter came to fall in love with the man who couldn’t see the monsters, Blue would never understand.</p><p>She supposed it meant something to have proof she wasn't one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skeleton Bones and Wheat Stalks (Tab and Wally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys, this is a sort of experimental AU we (Ollie, Emma and I) are playing around with!! </p><p>its a Minecraft AU... for our ocs XD</p><p>if you read, let us know if you enjoyed!!! these aren't in any kind of order or anything lol</p><p>enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Wally woke up in the morning, the very first thing he always did was check on his dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small dog, thick gray fur like most of the wolves that lived around in the spruce forest just outside of his small fields, just beyond the reach of his meager farm. Its collar was a bright blue for the eyes of the person who’d given it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stayed outside, mostly for protection since none of the monsters would dare approach when Faith was outside, growling at any wayward shadows that moved in the night. It knew Wally loved him, grateful for the food and water that he gave it every morning. And just like every morning, he walked outside with a bowl full of chopped lamb, setting it at the waiting dog’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood back as the beast started in on its meal, hands on his hips as he sighed, cracking his back for good measure as he glanced out into the sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was shipment day, which meant that he’d need to gather all his wheat and mutton for trade… as well as a few spider eyes for lady Sage. She’d never forgive him if he forgot… after forgetting the past several times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the whistle of the arrow that tipped him off, Wally stepping back to avoid the red glowing thing as it flew past and into a skeleton that had been hiding in the shadow of his farm house. Rolling his eyes as he listened to light footsteps come up behind him, Wally turned to watch Tab as they jogged up, snatching the bones and arrows from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, no bows…” they muttered, before glancing up at an amused Wally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning starshine.” Wally said simply, Tab’s face flushing as they put the bones away in their inventory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Wallace.” they shot back, Wally grimacing even as they laughed lightly. “Sorry, sorry, but I know you hate it.” Leaning down to pet Faith, Tab looked up at him with those sky blue eyes. Wally couldn’t help the warmth that settled in his chest as he smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, if we’re done making fun of me I have a few things to take over for trade today, and I know you were wanting a few more invis' pots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tab’s face brightened. “Oh are we seeing Sage today??” They started jittering in place, prattling on about the different goodies they were bringing with them this time, about how they’d even figured out how to make a sled with a few of their working dogs to carry some of the shulker boxes a bit easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally listened to all of it with a patient ear. He didn’t mind when Tab got like this, didn’t mind when they started ranting about nothing in particular instead of helping him load up said sled. Didn’t mind at all, no matter what others might have thought, because Tab was his soulmate, and there was nothing they could do that would turn him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All saddled up and still listening as Tab went on about how a skeleton they’d killed this past week or so had dropped an enchanted bow, Wally started down the path through the forest, his old horse nibbling at the grass as they passed it. The trees grew thicker the farther they went in, Wally maneuvering around with ease, his horse bred for agility and health, over speed. Things were going well, Tab following behind with their feet on the sled, reins in their hands...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until they suddenly stopped talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was really only one reason for Tab to not talk when it was just him and them, and… well, usually that reason was that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually just him and them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning with concern, Wally squinted at a suddenly silent Tab, who was staring at him in concentration. He couldn’t see anyone else around, but they had a near uncanny sense about knowing when things were hiding in the woods around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly they raised their hand, crossbow lifted to the sky, and a row of fireworks rained out to the sky with a single finger press, the look on their face deliciously maniacal. The following boom was loud enough to startle both Wally and his horse, watching as they whooped loudly once, the dogs guiding their sled starting on a full on sprint. The sled carried Tab away faster than Wally could panic-kick his horse into full gear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it if he didn’t love them, fool he was as he chased after a near impossible to keep up with bowman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trading Day (Sage & Razz)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One day she was probably going to get sick of spider eyes.</p>
<p>Today was not that day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen. if I get the chance to wax poetic about my OCs I'm going to take it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trading days tended to be… overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sage sat back, taking deep, slow breaths in the way she had near perfected after years of repetition. Even so, she could still feel it at the edges of her consciousness, a writhing mass that loomed and begged to come closer, echoes of what once were voices promising a home. Ever present, a static just visible at the corners of her vision that radiated a love like fangs against the jugular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she could give in. It would certainly be easier. She wouldn’t be the first, either, legions of those both before and after her time existing at once, marching to the promise of a knowledge that corrupts completely. Oh, she could hunt and kill her fellow witches as much as she wanted, whispering spells like prayers under her breath as she gave them her “mercy.” Her own knowledge remained, and it was such that drove her to these states, something that was both instinct and not pushing her to strike down those who called her a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t. And she wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that affirmation she stood, crossing the room to the cluttered mass of shulkers. It was a pile that had started as a neat stack, carried in from cart and sled alike. It had only turned into the mess it currently was when Tab, with a dangerous glint in their eye, had tossed their remaining trades in quickly, half-shouting a thanks for potions that bubbled with a power she could still feel as they darted off to whatever had caught their eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wally had turned, offering her a smile that was apologetic and exasperated at once as he turned to follow after. Even still, she could see the movement of his shoulders as he laughed, excitement taking up his own form, and she watched the two of them ride off until the mist that always seemed to linger in the distance swallowed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked out ingredients from the cluttered assortment: redstone, and bones, and small bottles of water that were soon to be made unholy. Focused as she was with sorting them she failed to notice the very distinct steps until she turned and came face-to-face with a creeper. Sage swore and jumped back, hand traveling down to the assortment of potions strapped to her belt in preparation for…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creeper to only stare at her, a sound like flint and steel coming from its gaping mouth before it turned and walked out the door, still hanging open from her earlier guests. A shot of fear ran through her at that. Perhaps she thought there would be a difference in thought for such a corruption of self, that she would know if she had become one of the things those she would so often hunt, that it was a choice she would have to make instead of an inevitability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the creeper walked back up the steps, making what she assumed to be eye contact as it made the same striking click, somehow conveying urgency in the tone. She followed it to the door and looked out on a line of signs that had certainly not been there prior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Sage! It’s Razz. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you still have potions for trading? Fire res?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I brought some spider eyes!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, appearing as she blinked:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry about the signs, by the way. Everyone was busy. :P</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted, strings of tension she hadn’t noticed finally unknotting. The creeper- Stacks, she knew now- looked at her expectantly. Sage held her hands up at her in what she hoped it understood as a placating gesture, walking back up the few stairs to her house. She grabbed a handful of potions and carefully stacked them in one of the spare shulkers, heaving it under her arm. Before she walked out the door she stopped, reaching over to grab a brush and some ink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She set the shulker on the ground, propped up on a small mound of dirt where it would be easily seen, and went to writing her response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re fine. Potions are in the shulker.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to check over her shoulder and saw that the box was gone, replaced instead by one of a different color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first few weeks she “knew” Razz, she had been convinced it was an elaborate joke, just a prank that was going on for too long. Now she knew that if she truly did focus hard enough she would just barely see the hazy outline of a figure, a bit shorter than she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headaches that came with such a focus were hardly worth it though, especially when she still couldn’t hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks! Trades are in the box. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blue made sure that I packed you some extra spider eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mention of Blue made her pause. It was none of her business, true, but there were pieces she picked up incidentally, scraps of knowledge that filtered through into her mind, a cluster of deaths she could sense that were once few and far between.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>How is she?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weighted pause that came after was answer enough. Had Stacks not remained in the area, standing at attention like a guard, she would have already thought Razz had left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll make it through this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile tugged at her lips. “Oh ye of great faith,” she whispered, and stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stacks clicked in her direction, then turned to the one who had somehow become her master despite the circumstances, nudging empty air with her head. For a small moment Sage thought she heard something like laughter, and then the sound was gone, and she was watching as one she couldn’t even see walked away, disappearing further into the mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the shulker, as promised, were her trades, and the bit extra that Blue always made sure to pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a few of the spider eyes and popped one in her mouth, deciding that she had plenty to spare.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bastion Remnant (Blue/Halle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going back in time now apparently. I did say non-chronological lmfao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stench of this place was enough to make Blue’s nose crinkle, but it was truly nothing compared to the sight before her. The piglins were disgusting creatures, this particular brute’s snot-filled nose and beady eyes burning into her memory. She could have gone her whole life without seeing the state of this asshole’s teeth, but here she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue growled at the creature, and he immediately slammed himself into the bars entrapping her, squealing loudly and making her jump. Embarrassed, she flipped him off, then slumped into the wall behind her, folding her arms and glowering at her still-screaming guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she, a rookie? An overworld farmer on her first trip to the nether? It was idiocy, to get caught raiding a bastion. She was honestly surprised they hadn’t already killed her. At least then she would be home. She wouldn't even have minded having to collect all of her stuff again, if it meant she wouldn't have to see the crust in the corner of her guard's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed down the hall, causing the piglin to quiet and stand up straight, the suddenly even set to his shoulders doing nothing but adding more questions to her long list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he bowed his head, and she looked up to see a party of newcomers in the prison doorway. In the front stood a tall piglin, dressed head to toe in gold. Literally, from the rings adorning the tips of his ears, all the way down to his golden shoes, he was covered in riches. Despite his decadence, however, Blue found her attention captured by another member of his party altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman, standing a few paces behind him. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was tall, broad-shouldered and muscular, with her brown hair chopped haphazardly at her chin. Her armor was some odd mix of gold and an unfamiliar black metal, enchantments glimmering over the surface. As she entered the room, she barely glanced at Blue, instead tilting her head as if to listen to the cacophony of shrieks and snorts that the guard had erupted into upon their entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue narrowed her eyes, but before she could say anything, the woman held up a hand. The guard went abruptly silent. Then, to Blue’s utter surprise, the woman responded in kind, her voice just as gravelly and grating as the pigs surrounding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard nodded, then seemed to answer a question, causing the woman to finally look at Blue. Her expression one of distaste, she asked, “Who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice wasn’t delicate by any means, but Blue still found herself caught off-guard by the pure...normalcy of it. Still, though. Wouldn’t do to let herself be humiliated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same,” she shot back, lifting her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s expression didn’t change. “I’m not the thief here. I ask again, who are you? And what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was searching for your mother. Heard the old girl was looking to spice things up in the--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize the position you’re in?” The woman’s expression shifted into one of anger, and she approached the bars of Blue’s prison. To her dismay, she realized this stranger was taller than she’d originally thought, intimidatingly large even through the protection of her cage. Gesturing behind her, the woman continued. “This is one of the nine kings of piglinkind, and you’ve just attempted to rob him of his treasures. You're lucky that I was here to ask you your intentions, or you would already be dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refusing to let her surprise show on her face, Blue said, “If you’re as human as you look, you should know very well that I’ll just be sent home if I’m killed. I’m risking nothing by--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll throw you to the void, you idiot! They can’t understand your disrespect, or you would already be sent to the gods!” Blue’s fear must have shown on her face, because the woman’s expression softened, a smug light coming into her eyes. “Now, give me something to tell them, or so help me, I will let them send you. What is your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue.” She swallowed, glancing past the woman to see the king watching her in anger. “My name is Blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you stealing? Greed? Tourism?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To break down and trade.” Blue brought her attention back to the woman, studying her face carefully. The bridge of her nose was crooked, as though it'd been broken before, and gray eyes burned into her own, confusion doing nothing to damper their intensity. “I need pearls. I heard the piglins will give them to humans in exchange for gold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ender pearls, for the dragon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman let out a sharp bark of a laugh, and the king voiced a string of snorts, clearly asking a question. Glancing back, the woman seemed to answer, and the entire party of piglins erupted into a cacophony of squeals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Blue a moment to realize they were laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t possibly believe in that old myth,” Halle said disbelievingly, turning back to face her. “The end of all ends, the undying dragon of the dark? If you’re going to lie to me, at least make it believable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Blue shook her head. “It's not a myth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to save your ass. It’s not going to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've seen it!” she protested. “There, look in the chest--” Reaching through the bars, she pointed at the box the guard had made her empty her inventory into. Immediately, the entire company of piglins drew their crossbows, pointing them at her in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Blue withdrew her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t honestly expect me to believe in the dragon,” the woman scoffed, but she turned around, opening the chest and staring inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a dragon hunter. I’ve fought it about a hundred times. It’s how I make my living, in return for a--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. What exactly am I looking for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an annoyed sigh, Blue went up on her tiptoes, trying to peer at the chest’s contents as the woman started to rifle through it. “It’s a bottle, about the size of a potion. You’ll know it when you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” The woman’s eyes went wide, and she reached into the chest, pulling out a glass bottle. She turned it over in her hands, staring in disbelief at the swirling sparkle of a glowing substance. It sat somewhere between a gas and a liquid, moving as though by an independent will. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue smiled. “Dragon's breath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked up, and Blue found herself caught off-guard by the change in the other’s expression. There was a new respect there, almost a measure of awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could speak, the king snorted again, drawing Halle's attention. She looked over her shoulder, then nodded, handing him the bottle and speaking quickly in their language. The king's beady eyes grew wide, and he held the bottle up to the light, casting sparkling reflections over the blackstone walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he snorted again, and the woman nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The king accepts this payment in exchange for your life. You may take your things and go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blinked, staring at her in confusion as her guard moved to unlock her cell. "What if I'm not willing to give that up? It was hard to get, you know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then he'll take it anyway, and call it thievery," the woman said, grinning suddenly before exchanging a few more words with the king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching carefully, Blue stepped past her guard, staring at the woman who had saved her life. She supposed she should be grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, she was more curious than anything. "Do you have a name I could use to thank you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, the woman turned to face her fully. "Halle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she gave the guard a nod, turning to follow the king as he swept out of the room, squealing excitedly to his entourage. Slowly, Blue vacated her cell, eyeing her guard with suspicion before she opened the chest, beginning to take back her belongings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to hear more about the dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue jumped, looking up to see Halle hovering in the doorway, something unidentifiable in her eyes as they looked at one another. With a grin, Halle tilted her head, voice lowering in volume as she continued. "To thank me. If you visit again, wear gold. It grants safe passage to the humans passing through these lands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Blue asked, "Where would I even look for you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry about finding me," Halle said. "I wander. I'll find you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure someone will tell me. I doubt you escape the notice of the nether." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure how to respond, Blue just asked, "Who are you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you," she said, humor sparking in her eyes. "Halle." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fortress (Blue/Halle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have too many ideas and not enough serotonin. enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, there are potions that make you impervious to fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue jumped violently, spinning around and drawing her sword before she processed the voice. Then she huffed, glaring as Halle grinned, hands slowly raising in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You planning to stab me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Blue let her sword fall, shoving it into its sheath and returning to her earlier task. She was hidden in one of the infamous nether fortresses, smearing burn cream over her newly acquired collection of injuries. Fucking blazes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you following me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t follow you,” Halle said, stepping around Blue and sitting on the crafting table she’d placed. With an annoyed sigh, Blue pushed her off, and Halle laughed. “You always come to this fortress. I knew you’d show up eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you were just watching me that whole time? Thanks for the assist with the blazes,” Blue said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle huffed, but her eyes still sparkled. “You yelled at me last time I helped you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you keep showing up out of nowhere!” Blue looked up, giving Halle a look that she hoped demonstrated her growing frustration. “You have your stories, I thought that’s what you wanted. Now leave me alone!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, you owe me your life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I kill you,” Blue muttered. “Tell me, are you carrying any valuables?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My armor is worth a dozen stacks of diamonds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blinked. “Gold armor is worthless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t gold,” Halle said with a grin, tapping the black of her breastplate. “You wanna hear about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” She hesitated, then shook her head. “No! I want you to leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Halle was still smirking at her, leaning back against the fortress wall with her arms folded across her chest. Blue’s eyes dropped to the curve of the other’s shoulder, admiring the dip of the muscle for a moment before she caught herself, blinking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even understand why you keep showing up,” Blue said under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like watching you work,” Halle replied, tilting her head to one side. “It’s cute, when you fight the blazes. You look like a little--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Blue scoffed, picking up the crafting table and shoving it into her inventory. “Fuck you! What, I’m not a six foot tall Adonis, so I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Seeming totally unaffected, Halle leaned forward, her smile practically splitting her face as she reached out, patting Blue affectionately on the head. “Adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue drew her sword abruptly, swinging it at the other’s arm as Halle danced back, laughing. “You are such--” she swung again, and Halle drew her own sword, still smiling despite being mid-block against Blue’s aggressive swings. “--a smug </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What, you just--” She swung again, parrying Halle’s return hit and ducking beneath her sword. “--keep showing up, disrupting my work, and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle’s arm wrapped around her waist, abruptly lifting Blue off the ground and bringing her sword around to touch lightly against the back of her neck. The smile on her lips hadn’t even shifted, and Blue growled, trying to pull her arms out of the other’s hold. Despite her efforts, she couldn’t slap the grin off her face, instead settling for kneeing her between the legs. Halle laughed again at that, letting Blue drop and stepping back, hands again going into the air. “Don’t hurt me, I beg you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to get to know you,” Halle said, smile softening as she put her sword back in its sheath. Huffing, Blue stalked away, shoving her medicine into her inventory and leaving the protection of the covered room. In the distance, she saw a group of wither skeletons, clacking away at each other and taking no notice of the intruders. There were footsteps behind her, then Halle drew apace with Blue, continuing as though they’d never moved. “If you truly want me to go, tell me now and I will, but you interest me. A dragon hunter? I’ve only left the nether a handful of times, let alone ventured to the gods' dimension.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called the End,” Blue said, glaring at her before quickening her steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle kept up without any discernible effort, nodding quickly. Her smugness seemed to impossibly grow when Blue didn't tell her to go away. “That’s right, you said that. Why is it the End?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Why is this place called the nether?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s below,” Halle said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Some people have compared it to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you live in hell. Figures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not so bad,” Halle sped up, dancing around her and beginning to walk backwards, outstretching her arms as if to show off the surrounding terrain. “It’s warm, and the warped forests are the most beautiful sight you’ll ever see. Perhaps I'll show you one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered another tunnel, and Blue slowed, then stopped in the doorway. Halle backed up a few more paces, then came to a halt, raising her brows. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading to the spawner,” Blue answered, somewhat annoyed. “You’re just gonna walk up to blazes backwards like a jackass?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire res runs through my--watch out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle lunged forward, and Blue gasped, suddenly feeling the icy spark of pain shoot through her stomach. She looked down, dazed, staring at the stone sword that had sprouted through her stomach. Then came clacking laughter, and dread chilled her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword disappeared, and Halle yelled something, swinging her sword at the wither skeleton behind her, but Blue fell to her knees, staring down at her hands. They were graying, the color bleeding from under her fingernails and dripping to the floor, blackening skin crumbling along her arms. She shook her head, the skin flashing back to normalcy for a split second as she fought for clarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue!” She looked up, breathing going shaky at the sight of Halle’s melting face. She fucking hated the delusions of being withered, the...the damn…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue groaned, doubling forward and clutching her stomach. The injury had sealed itself, as always, but she continued to drain, the bricks of the fortress swimming before her. Fuck, she’d left all the honey at home. It’d been months since she’d been withered, she didn’t think she’d need it--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue, look at me,” Halle said, and she felt fingers under her chin, lifting her face to look into Halle’s eyes. They were gray, the one piece of normalcy in the newly colorless world, and Blue latched onto the sight. “What do I do? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wither--” Blue gasped out, twisting her lips in an attempt for a smile. “You’ve never--?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s happening,” Halle murmured, the panic in her eyes growing before she huffed, turning around and pulling something out of her inventory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still gasping, Blue watched as she constructed a too-familiar structure, though with obsidian stacked messily and basalt in the corners. Then Halle huffed, turning to face Blue and grabbing her face again. “Do you have a flint?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue didn’t respond, just opening her inventory and letting her flint and steel hit the ground. Halle snatched it up, lighting the portal before scooping Blue into her arms. Blue tried to gather the energy to protest, but just sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1330 negative 9800.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Halle said, blinking down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring my stuff to--” Blue choked. “To 1330, -9800. In the overworld.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue pulled her sword an inch out of it’s sheath, curling her hand around the blade and squeezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beginning always started with a gasp.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Overworld (Blue/Halle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue sat up, gasping and clutching her chest. God, fucking-- she’d had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fourteen</span>
  </em>
  <span> blaze rods! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, breathing hard and holding her head between her hands. The panic was still pushing on the edges of her vision, darkening the sight of her small home as she struggled to control the panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing wrong, now, the poison of the wither skeleton having been lost along with her inventory. She was fully healed, restored completely to the prime of her abilities, but the adrenaline was still pumping through her, making her fight the sense that she was about to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her vision cleared, she carefully stood, making her way to the stack of chests in the corner, rifling through until she found bottles of honey. Despite the uselessness of the action, she uncapped it, pouring its contents into her mouth and swallowing, then letting her forehead rest against the cool wood of the chest, still breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing but a placebo, now, but it still made her feel a bit better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crackling sound of lava filled the room, and she glanced through the back door, catching sight of her nether portal just outside. Her home was in the depths of a cave system, far below the ground. She’d built it around the first lava pool she’d found, content with being hidden out of sight from the rest of the world, with easy access to the nether. She’d long since cleared this cave of anything valuable, but moving locations would have been far more trouble than it was worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way Halle would actually come. It wasn’t even worth the time it would take to walk to the surface. She’d spoken of the overworld, one of the times she’d followed Blue around the nether. She seemed to hate the place, complaining of its coldness and the unfamiliar monsters that appeared in the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t they at least have the decency to live all the time, instead of sneaking up on you at random moments?” she’d asked, nose furrowing in disgust. When Blue had explained how the sun burned monsters away, Halle had shaken her head. “That’s another thing. The sun is far too bright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t venture into the sun just to bring Blue her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, she pushed away the hurt that accompanied that realization. All it meant was that Blue needed to hurry, get back to the nether as soon as she could to retrieve the items. Trying to stand, she swayed, then swore. She’d been wearing her diamond breastplate, or she might consider just leaving it all there. To hell with the blaze rods, but diamonds were hard to come by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checking another chest, she cursed. The only spare armor she had was a pair of iron boots, virtually useless for the hellish landscape. Annoyed, she pulled them on, pausing as she heard a distant noise. It sounded like….digging?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same moment she looked up, a hole appeared in her ceiling, a short scream sounding out before a figure appeared, falling abruptly from the low ceiling and hitting the ground with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue blinked, staring at Halle as the other lept to her feet, spinning around and letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of Blue. “Thank fuck, I wasn’t sure if you were up or down, there were a lot of trees and I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke my ceiling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle paused, then looked up. The familiar blank-eyed expression of someone checking their inventory crossed her face, and then she reached up, carefully filling the hole with a cracked handful of stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the green things?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue paused, staring at Halle in utter confusion as she started to haphazardly toss Blue's items to her. “The green things?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was coming here, and I was running, and there was this…this… green…” She held out her hands, making the shape of a box in the air. “Fucking thing! And it blew up and it fucking killed itself, I think, I don’t know why it--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halle--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Blue, it was all glitchy, and it was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are those everywhere here? I wanted to get you your stuff back, but I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a creeper, they’re completely normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And overworld humans are afraid of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nether?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I fucking--” she pulled another stone from her inventory, shoving it into Blue’s ceiling. “--</span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> the overworld.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue was silent for a long moment, buckling her sword to her waist as she studied the other. “I didn’t expect you to come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course I came!” Halle looked aghast, staring at Blue with wide eyes. “You asked me to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t like it up here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I--” Halle froze completely, going completely still as Blue pulled back from pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. She hid a grin, looking up at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kissed me,” Halle said, stating the obvious. She hesitated a moment, then reached up, settling her fingers over her cheek. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To say thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose it was to show you!” Blue said, somewhat exasperated. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first, but I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really hate me?” Halle asked earnestly, staring at Blue in confusion. “Why wouldn’t you think I would come? Aren’t we friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Blue stared at her for a moment. “I suppose we might be friends. I thought you just liked to make fun of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I--” Halle furrowed her brow. “Why would I do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Blue threw up her hands, staring at Halle in utter frustration. “Why else would you show up every time I went hunting except to throw me off? I thought you were trying to… I don’t know, get me killed to send me back or something. Get some free stuff. You picked enough fights with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle’s face reddened abruptly, and she shifted her stance, wringing her hands for a moment before she quietly asked, “How do you court, in the overworld? Is it not… assisting? I was… It’s a part of my culture, to fight at the side of someone you--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Court?” Blue’s mouth dropped open. “You were… you’re interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face turning impossibly darker, Halle looked at the ground. “You’re a warrior. I wanted to see if you were lying about fighting the dragon, but you fight like a queen of the hunt. I was… impressed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her confusion, Blue felt her own cheeks growing warm. “Thank you, I suppose.” Halle leaned forward, and Blue’s eyes dropped to her lips, then jumped back to her eyes. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” she asked, and Blue snorted, reaching up to cover her mouth as the humor of the situation fully hit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t kiss everyone I thank, you know. Usually, you’re supposed to ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Oh.” Halle looked down, but she didn’t pull back, fingers tangling together before she asked, “May I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halle--” she bit back another laugh, then reached out, taking the other’s hands. “You’re skipping a few steps, here. I haven’t even agreed to this ‘courting’ business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor woman seemed unbearably confused, and Blue hid another grin behind her hand, deciding to put her out of her misery. “Would you like to know how courting is conducted in the overworld?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think so. Unless you’d like me to--” she started to look towards the door, but Blue cupped her cheek, keeping them facing each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you ask. ‘Blue, would you be interested in a courtship?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue,” Halle said carefully, eyes searching hers. “Would you be interested in a courtship?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I would say, ‘Yes’ or maybe I would say ‘No’. If I were to say no, you would accept that, and leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle blinked. “Would I--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if I were to say yes, you could take that kiss you asked for,” Blue interrupted, lifting her chin. “Then, we would spend time together, learn more about each other… We could go to the mesa, see the grand mountains. You could show me those warped forests you mentioned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Halle leaned closer, eyes darting over the lines of Blue’s face. “We can’t be seen courting together until I complete a hunt. It would be shameful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue raised her brows, “A hunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, a blaze, or… or even a ghast!” Halle’s eyes lit in a determined fire, her words grand despite the nervous twist to her mouth. “I have to present their remains in front of your village, for the approval of your--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or we could stay right here,” Blue said smoothly, hiding her amusement as she skated a thumb over Halle’s cheek. “I’m sure we could find something to do, before you complete your hunt for my honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle’s eyes narrowed. “What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>hunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue snorted. “How about I kill you one of the ‘green things’? Would that satisfy your village?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Halle’s face made her smile all over again, a mix of disbelief and blushing embarrassment. “Does that mean you accept?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Blue went up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against Halle’s as she murmured, “If you stop following me around the nether, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle nodded, leaning in and cupping Blue’s cheeks as she stole her breath with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Undying (Blue/Halle)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short and sweet chapter with a little bit of lore in the back &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was quiet, the dripping of water and the hisses of creepers fading to a quiet white noise. Blue adjusted below the blankets, nestling further into Halle’s arms as she stared into her inventory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle was always too cold in the overworld, wrapping herself in as many blankets as Blue owned and wearing a thick shirt even on the warmest of nights. Blue was always too hot with all the layers, usually unable to sleep through the heat. But tonight, she would stay in bed anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue didn’t have much in the way of family or friends, so it had been of little matter where they held their wedding. Besides, it was absolutely worth it to see the look on Halle’s face, surrounded by her village, with woven vines upon her head. She'd looked so soft, despite wearing her armor, her eyes flashing to Blue with her happiness. They’d danced until far into the night, the ceremony itself a simple one, but the celebration grand beyond measure. Halle’s position among the piglins afforded her status to the nether people, so guests, food, and decor had been in easy supply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been simple to talk Blue’s few friends into attending, though the look on Tab’s face when she had suggested it had almost made her regret the invitation. They seemed okay by the end, though, clinging happily to Wally and greeting Blue with a whispered, “Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, the party was at an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue and Halle were married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d come to the overworld, despite the protests of Halle’s family. Since it was impossible to sleep in the nether, they couldn't understand the importance of Blue's traditions, of the so-called "spawn setting" that came with a combined household, but Halle had learned. Especially after she learned how important it was to Blue, she'd been easily swayed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle loved sleeping, and s</span>
  <span>he had slept in Blue’s home before, but in the past, she would always return to the nether, passing a hand over the anchor at the gate of her village. For the rest of their lives, though? </span>
  <span>This was their own safe haven, just them against the world. Halle would come here if she died, and Blue would always know that she was safe, to some degree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle shifted, and Blue stopped looking at her inventory, smiling as the other pressed a careful kiss to her forehead. “Can’t you sleep?” Halle asked in a murmur, lips brushing Blue’s skin and eyes staying gently closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too hot,” Blue replied, running her fingers through the other’s hair. “I don’t mind, though. I’m happy just to be with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap,” Halle said, eyes drifting open with a smile. “We can take some of these blankets off, if you’d like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really am okay. It’s nice to have time to sort my inventory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to the end soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Blue said, then she shifted, scooting down on the bed and tucking her face more securely under Halle’s chin. “I’ve been contacted about a new bounty, and I need to win it before that bastard with the mask beats me to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I come with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Blue grinned, kissing softly over Halle’s throat before she asked, “What would I do without my warrior?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I’m not sure I liked the way you said that. A bit condescending.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I do without my wife?” Blue corrected, and Halle laughed, the vibration echoing against Blue’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wife…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue loved the way she said it, the word falling from her mouth like a promise. “I hope so. Or that was a hell of a party for nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her hand, Halle lifted it to kiss Blue’s fingers, keeping their hands clasped together as she said, “I love you.” Before Blue could respond in kind, Halle shifted again, holding Blue tightly and repeating the affirmation, followed by a soft murmur of her name. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue’s smile was hidden, but she closed her eyes to properly bask in her happiness. “I love you too.” Then, because she never could resist a good push of a button, “I suppose it’s a good thing I robbed your friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halle’s snort of annoyed laughter was all the reaction she needed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. hush money (sage & blue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The task she assigned herself is a thankless one. She does it anyways.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER WARNINGS: blood, graphic depictions of violence, death, character death</p>
<p>i am once again waxing edgy and poetic for a silly little block game. call me a true gamer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had sharpened the knife to a dangerous point. The edge gleamed despite the darkness of the night, catching the light from the sliver of the moon that looked down on her with a cruel god’s smile. Sage had spent the hours of the day over a whetstone, a fact that explained the twinge of pain in her lower back and the ache of her shoulders. Such things could be soothed away with a balm or a quickly made potion, so she didn’t dwell on them. What was important was that the knife was sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made things easier. Her fellow witches were notoriously hard to kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made it fast. There was the flash of the blade, the light pressure of resistance before it gave, and it was over. Grief filled her, then, hands near black with blood and ichor as the dark finally dissipated, leaving only body behind. This one had been young, hair now matted with blood. Could have been a peer. Could have been a friend. She took a deep breath in, ignoring the smell of copper and the tack of drying blood on her hands, sending what was left of the soul to the End as she breathed out a spell like last rites. It was the greatest mercy she knew how to give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then she noticed the presence, right on the edge of her sight. Sage looked up and met wide eyes, bright and full of fear. The returned gaze made the woman wince, eyes darting between her, the fading body, and the distance, indecisive. Her tongue darted out to swipe over lips that were dry and cracked, glancing at Sage once more before she sprinted in the direction she had been traveling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sage had little choice, then. Some small part of her was delighted to give chase, the same voice that tempted with knowledge and power. She ignored it as she forced her way through the waist-deep water, pulling herself onto the shore and running after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, for the most part, a straight line. Despite this the pace was brutal, made more difficult as she stuck to the shadows, avoiding sight. There was a time when she worried she had lost the woman, but luck had it that she found her once more, standing still a few paces out of the dense cover of the forest. The stranger reached into her inventory and pulled out a small sphere, closing her eyes. Her lips moved as if in prayer before she tossed it into the air. It hovered for only an instant, then traveled down at an angle, disappearing into the soil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief flooded the other woman and she reached into her inventory once more, removing a badly worn pick and beginning to dig down. Sage waited on the surface for a time. When the woman didn’t return she moved from the crouch she had been in, peering down the hole before taking a sip of a potion and following after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darkness that hovered in the air swirled and twisted in sickening patterns, unknown and impossible constellations shifting in visions that made her nauseous. Sage looked away, moving to sit as she massaged at her eyes. The urgency in the woman’s movements made more sense, now. She’d never understood the hunter’s desire to continue to devote themselves to such a never-ending task, no matter the rewards that were offered. Then again, the duties she had assigned herself were just as hopeless to finally complete, and completely thankless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From beyond, shrouded in static, she heard-</span>
  <em>
    <span> a height, impossible to survive, legs shattered in splinters of bone, mouth unable to form around a scream before head split open on the ground.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The vision disappeared. Sage shook her head to clear the image from her mind. Well. As it turned out, the little dragon slayer was not nearly as skilled as she had originally assumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to remain in the cave for a while, sensing the sun beginning its climb across the sky above. It did not burn her, of course, but it was not comfortable, and the mad run of the night before had drained her. She settled against the cracked stone bricks with a sigh, the crackle of lava and hum of things unknowable lulled her into a light sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps woke her. Instinct made her start to her feet, and awareness drew her to hide. She reached into her inventory and grabbed a potion of invisibility. It took effect just as the hunter from earlier rounded the corner. She was shorter than Sage had first realized, nearly a head shorter. Her shoulders were set back and her mouth was a determined line. She climbed the steps to the portal, glaring into the space as if personally offended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” she muttered. “C’mon, Blue. Kill that fucker.” Another deep breath and she was jumping in, disappearing in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman- Blue?- lasted longer the second time, long enough for the potion to fade before- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fire was more like acid, eating away at flesh and bone, drifting in lazy wisps up into the lungs and dissolving from the inside out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Sage waited, staying awake. Sure enough, it was only a short time before she heard Blue’s footsteps once more, hasty anger driving them into a trot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she rounded the corner she swore, taking a few steps back. She dropped into a fighter’s stance, pulling out a stone sword and setting her face in a hard line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind,” she spat, “I’m in a bit of a hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sage raised a brow. “Eager to die a third time?” Blue’s face twisted at her words, mouth pulling up into a snarl. “I’d caution you to avoid the dragon this go around, but I believe you already know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue glanced down to her hands. Sage followed her gaze. Though she had washed the worst of the blood from her hands it had still caked under her nails. She fought the urge to pick at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what?” When Sage looked back up Blue was glaring at her, gaze fierce. “You plan to kill me too? Cut me open?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words stung, salt rubbed into a wound, but she understood. Somehow, that understanding was worse. As she reached into her inventory Blue raised her sword, moving to the balls of her feet and preparing to defend. When Sage only held out a handful of potions, held together by twine, her stance relaxed, though the glare stayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow falling. Health. From your earlier exploits I figured you might need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The statement seemed to have the same effect as an attack. Blue bristled, teeth bared and eyes wild. “I don’t need your fucking pity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her own frustration started to rise. “This isn’t pity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So what the fuck is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paid silence.” She worked her jaw for a moment. “I believe you know why.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue pinned her with a stare, eyes ice-cold. Her gaze drifted down to the bottles and her throat bobbed with a swallow. She swore under her breath. “It’s as good a bribe as any.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sage had no time to say anything else before the potions were snatched from her hands and Blue was running to the portal behind her, disappearing in an instant. She stood there for a while, looking at where the other had disappeared, before she sensed the night coming once more. Only then did she finally leave, heading back to a place that never truly felt like home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no more death that night. For that much she was glad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>According to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of readers leave a comment, so if you end up liking this story, please leave a comment. It's free, and if you change your mind I guess you could delete it or something but there's no real point in that please don't</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>